


Valentine

by Turukano



Category: Literature - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turukano/pseuds/Turukano





	Valentine

能让奥兹曼迪亚斯口出脏语的人少之又少，甚至自大的王坚信这世间绝无能有将他逼至绝境之人，以至于他现下被压在妮菲塔丽墓棺上的时候，这位最伟大的法老王开始深深质疑起了自己千年来的认知，并且在一脸暴怒的王者弯起手指，命令着天之锁再一次收紧时，同样被激怒的太阳王忍不住爆出了一连串的古埃及用语。

该死的藤丸立香！

他大概是从来不会想到，早上他在收到年轻御主的巧克力的同时，对于生前王后一连串的夸赞会被这黑发的小坏蛋一股脑儿的全告状去了乌鲁克王那儿。在他亲眼看到藤丸立香先生抱着大把金箱从吉尔伽美什房门出来时，胜负欲极强的法老王还动了赏赐御主更多财宝的心思，当然这想法被生生扼制在了他被一把揪住披风后领的时候。

“真是不错的赞扬啊，太阳的。”

向来愉悦的声线里透着隐隐的怒气，奥兹曼迪亚斯哪怕不回头都能清楚那双红眸里蕴含着何等怒意。他的权杖几乎是在下一秒便向后挥去，即便是已经成为了恋人，这对于法老王失礼的行为亦是决不能容忍的。

然而乌鲁克王似乎并不打算与他缠斗，晕开金色波纹的半空中，一抹银色急窜而出，在神王尚未从挣脱中站稳身形时，天之契便缠绕住那握着权杖的手，顺着结实的小臂游走去全身，将人捆得严严实实。

“不敬，实在是不敬，黄金的！ 即便是你，余也过了能够容忍的最大极限。之后哪怕你以合理的理由解释这亵渎神王的行为，余也定会审判你的罪行并亲自降下惩罚！”

被一路拖去管制室丢进灵子转移的银蓝光圈时，那张喋喋不休的嘴终于被吉尔伽美什用手掌堵住，扭曲的时空在彻底消失的前一秒，怒意涨到极致的法老王终于瞥见了暗影里那啃着巧克力幸灾乐祸的御主，然后后知后觉地意识到自己在这重要的节日里，被两人联手摆了一道。

该死的！

从那壁画上的绘像中，奥兹曼迪亚斯依稀分辨出这是千年前他为妮菲塔丽修建的墓穴，更别提他现在身下压着的墓棺所属何人了。被直接带回自己执政的年代，各种缘由他当然再清楚不过。紧勒四肢的天之锁开始转变了方向，强制地让人面向黄金之王大张开了双腿，将仅有的着力点落在了那具墓棺上。

金色的波纹再次荡开，装着粉色药剂的玻璃瓶从中掉落，落在了吉尔伽美什摊开的掌心上。

“是要余把你揍醒你才会想起来我俩都是Alpha吗，黄金的？”

同样是生前览遍女人的帝王，奥兹曼迪亚斯再清楚不过那瓶中装着的是什么。即便是领略过无数伤口，他也忍不住对这千年来第一次的尝试感到下意识的恐惧。沉下的金眸仿佛要将对方碾碎，可是在他试图催动魔力召唤斯芬克斯时，天之锁便循着神性，更紧地陷入了他的皮肉，疼得他闷哼了一声。

“就是这样才有征服的欲望，不是么，太阳的？与本王一样君临巅峰的你一定很明白吧，这种令人由心至身所感到的愉悦。”

“不过真是令本王失望啊，自称神王的你居然也会拘泥过去，犯下那种愚昧的言行。”

“既然如此，就让本王来带你好好领会下，于这至久的英灵座上，你所该注视于何人吧。”

被剥离的铠甲应声落地，清脆的响声在空旷墓穴中回荡了良久，撞击着法老脆弱的耳膜，虚幻地几乎让他产生了些许时空错乱的错觉。他并非没有了解过现世关于19王朝的见解，那脆弱不堪一击的木乃伊无论何人都联想不到是他死后千年的模样，甚至于他曾经温婉动人的妻子在动荡的年代里尸首残破，那神明的痕迹也在时光中失却了守护的神力。

可是此时此刻，他的身下便是尚未死去多久的妮菲塔丽的身躯，他的身后供奉着荷鲁斯四子的储罐，安静地注视着千百年后由生前丰功伟绩铸就的神王在此沦落败北。这份屈辱与不适在他黑色长裤被撕碎，任由阴冷空气钻入时，变得强烈至让他微微颤抖的地步。

然而正是这掌下轻微的颤动深深取悦了方才还处在震怒边缘的乌鲁克王，流转在红眸中的怒意逐渐被玩味所取代，他模仿着那位伟大的音乐家弹奏乐曲的模样，指尖在男人古铜的大腿内侧肆意跃动，留下一连串挠人心扉的酥痒。然后落往情人尚且垂软的腿间，晶莹的粉色药剂从上而下，沾满他的整根性器。

“就让本王来看看吧，身为Alpha 的你，在忍耐力上又和Omega有着何等的差别呢？”

向后移动的天之锁将法老王的双腿残忍地压往身体两侧，半躺在棺木上的人不得不因此将穴口暴露在对方的面前。顺着柱体滑落的粘稠液体绕过囊球，蜿蜒流过后穴之处，在穴口接触冰凉而微微翕动的时候，不经意地便被吮入了几滴滑入穴内。

然而冰凉感仅仅是恶劣的欺骗，随之而起的燥热让奥兹曼迪亚斯为之一震，金色的瞳孔立刻收缩起，狠狠瞪向始作俑者，却又在迭起的热度之下难耐地高昂起了脑袋。被紧缚住的身体根本动不了分毫，本能的颤动在此刻也倍显无力，暴涨的信息素在顷刻间充盈了整座墓室。

“嗤，看来太阳王的名号真是名至实归啊。就连这阴冷的墓室都能充斥阳光的味道，想必你的王妃会感激涕零吧？”

深嗅着那属于面前Alpha的气息，恶劣的王终于展露出今日第一个微笑，可惜眸底的寒意却并未淡去多少。他冷眼注视着对方的性器从沉睡到逐渐挺立，顶端分泌的前列腺液沿着喷张的脉络缓缓流下，引得空气中的太阳气息变得更为浓烈了起来。

“闭嘴… 黄金的… ”

切齿的声音从唇缝间挤出，被困在欲火之间的奥兹曼迪亚斯甚至觉得吸入的空气都带有着媚药的成分。熟稔这类药剂的法老王自然知道那该死的家伙给自己下了多少的剂量，更别提神代的魔药所产生的作用远超他生前宫殿的那些贡品，交织起的情欲之网开始逐渐收拢起，开始了这场猎捕战的收尾之节。

药剂的魔力在体内肆意扩散，将已经冷汗淋漓的法老王追逐得只余下粗重的喘息，被强制激发的性欲开始展露出Alpha特有的攻击性，暴躁的情绪如同是斯芬克斯幼崽的绵爪，挠得太阳王的心尖烦躁不堪，他本能地想要直起身扑向同为Alpha的情人，却被神性抑制得只能牢牢紧贴在棺木上，失仪地低吼出声。

情欲在从未被开发过的体内发酵，伴随着火热的温度将后穴改造得空虚又贪婪。 奥兹曼迪亚斯觉得自己的某处部位内像是被犬类好奇地舔舐一般，麻痒得让他不可遏制地努力收缩后穴，想要以此来挤压走这恼人的瘙痒。然而这般模样落在吉尔伽美什眼中却是十足的引诱，以至于享乐主义的王慵懒地探出手臂，修长手指毫不怜惜地刺入对方后穴，亲自品尝起那诱人的吸吮。

从未被任何人触碰过的禁地绝非些许情药便能被开拓至柔软，那撕裂的疼痛和随之而来的饱胀感让身体的主人呼吸一滞，顿时闷哼出了声。糟糕的姿势让法老王能够格外清晰地看到吉尔伽美什的动作，而对方许是算准了他一定会下意识地望向交合处，便缓慢地抽出一截指节，就着滑落的蜿蜒血丝，重重地重新捅入了他的身体。

Alpha的尊严被彻底地挑衅了。

奥兹曼迪亚斯徘徊在暴怒的边缘，若不是吉尔伽美什恰好与他相距了安全距离，他一定会忍受着天之锁的束缚，奋力凑过去狠狠咬破对方的双唇。然而最古之王算准了他必定的报复，不仅于安全处冲塔冷笑着加入第二根手指，更是肆无忌惮地散发出了信息素，抗衡起这一室的阳光的味道。

吉尔伽美什的味道很好闻，是那种至上尊贵的可可，甜中带苦，又有着几缕神酒的芳香，是他迄今为止百闻不腻的味道，是他甘愿为之沉溺的气息，在正常的场合下奥兹曼迪亚斯常常会如此认为。然而在同时爆发的情欲之下，昔日那让太阳王喜爱的气息此时却成为压垮他的最后稻草，在双重的束缚下，埃及的神王终于悲鸣出声，通红了眼眶。

可惜此景落入享乐之王的眼中，却是十足的情色之意，古铜的肤色虽然衬不出惹人怜爱的红色，不过那倔强的眸子永远深得他喜爱。漫长的开拓早已耗光吉尔伽美什的耐心，他倾身向前，将奥兹曼迪亚斯整个笼罩在自己的阴影里。然后他的唇瓣随即便收到了法老王的惩罚，犬齿粗暴地啃噬着他的下唇，丝丝血味落入彼此契合的口中，挑起了潜藏的征服欲。

乌鲁克王宽容了恋人的任性。

他敛下双眸对上奥兹曼迪亚斯的金瞳，从那满是愤怒的双眼中，他始终没有找到丝毫的抗拒与反感。他的心情蓦地大好了起来，甚至那双红宝石般的眼睛也开始有了些温度，藤丸立香告知他实情时的震怒此刻已经消去了大半。

温暖的手掌紧压住法老王的后脑，将人死死压制在他的唇上，抵开他齿关的舌开始侵略扫荡起这尝遍了甜食的场所。他猜测在被自己绑架来这古埃及墓穴之前，这位甜食爱好者一定有从红色弓兵那得到了不少的美食，层次丰富的甜味尝尝让傲慢的王都不得不暗自认可了那位的厨艺。

他也从中品尝到了巧克力的甜味，他知晓那一定是藤丸立香制作的那份巧克力，也是这位胆大的法老王宣称妮菲塔丽所钟爱的那一份味道。他深深蹙起了眉，被恋人缅怀过去的行为轻而易举地触碰到了底线，然后他猛地挺腰，将整根性器送入了对方的后穴。

疯狂排斥的Alpha信息素加上身下剧涨的疼痛，逼得奥兹曼迪亚斯猛烈地啃咬着吉尔伽美什的唇瓣，那些甜腻的味道逐渐被铁锈味所取代，滑落至下巴的血珠落向两人交合的部位，散落在任性之王不知轻重的抽送中。

他的确可以纵容吉尔伽美什身处上方的决断，但是他难以容许对方肆意蹂躏自己身为神王的身躯，更重要的是，直至现在，他任性至极的恋人都没给他留出丝毫解释的时间。

他率先放开了唇上的纠缠，然后在吉尔伽美什不满的追吻下勉强偏开头，张口含住了对方的喉结。他的舌面抵在对方的突起处，感受着头顶传来沉闷笑声时舌上的震颤。 疼痛过后的下身开始重燃催情剂的药性，即便是本能上的互相排斥，被充分填满的肠肉似乎意识到唯有挽留住那根火热的器物，才能驱散走埋伏在身体深处的情欲之痒， 动情地不断吸附着柱上的青筋脉络。

也许是认可了他逐渐开始适应的身体，涟漪着的波纹开始回收走那缠绕在奥兹曼迪亚斯身上的天之锁，留下的深红印记却让吉尔伽美什来得更为兴奋，扣紧在他膝弯的手掌代替锁链，大敞着法老王的双腿。

而重获自由的奥兹曼迪亚斯略微思索，还是暂时放弃了与吉尔伽美什抗衡的时机。他在愈演愈烈的快意里不耐地扭动腰身，摩擦过前列腺处的快感比他这千年岁月体会过的任何床事都来得更为甜美。他与吉尔伽美什从本质上来说都是极尽享乐之人，更何况那早就团聚在下腹的欲火开始流窜去四肢百骸，在每一处神经末梢上肆意跃舞，留下一连串铭刻入心的快感。

他的喘息声变得高昂起来，仅仅是含住对方喉结已是无法抑制住那欢愉的声音，不过他本就不是什么克制之人，蜜色的眸子开始有了溃散的趋势，熬过了排斥期的身体开始自甘落入乌鲁克王编织的情欲之网，他的双腿挣脱对方的束缚，然后紧紧缠住吉尔伽美什的腰身，双手撑住妮菲塔丽的棺木，腾空着开始晃动身体，在重重吞入吉尔伽美什的性器时夺取了主动权。

“…开始听人说话了？… 黄金的… ？”

染着水雾的双眸比平日更高傲了几分，这是让最古之王永远百看不腻的姿态。他默契地扣紧法老王的腰身，在对方才刚后退些许的时候，猛然将人重新压至怀里，龟头重而快速地擦过敏感区域，成功重夺回了先行权，然后不知停歇地抽送着，从那薄唇间逼出了声声低沉好听的呻吟。

“余不是说了么… 嘶… ”

“世间千万的巧克力…或许的确有一部分是妮菲塔丽钟爱的味道…”

积蓄的快意快要濒临极限，撑着身体的双手也开始承受不住地颤抖了起来，汗湿的额发黏在额间，又被吉尔伽美什梳去耳后，扣着脑袋黏糊地交换深吻。这漫长的时间里他早已考虑好了方才犹豫之事的答案。他是神王奥兹曼迪亚斯，是上下埃及的共主，是拉神宠爱的代行者，无论何等的神明必须为他的选择给予祝福，历代法老是如此，死之国度亦是如此。

“但是余最爱的味道…”

“始终都是你。”

他深嗅着乌鲁克王萦绕在他周围的信息素，酒心巧克力的气息自他俩相遇开始便铭刻在了他的心里。在告别了政治与阴谋的英灵座上，终于可以随心所欲了的他从很久之前就打定了注意，他会将这位甜美的王者收归入他的怀中。虽然最后的形式完全与他所打算的完全相反，不过——

粘稠的精液从他的腹线与后穴滑落，同时达到高潮的两位王忍不住一起大笑了起来。这极致的欢愉完美契合了两人对于愉悦的追求，抛开那注定相斥的生理不说，这的确是一场配得上彼此夸赞的性爱。被奥兹曼迪亚斯的话极大取悦了的吉尔伽美什终于抛下了所有怒气，再一次硬挺了的下身开始不知安分地在温暖穴道内缓慢磨蹭。

如猫一般的猩红双瞳牢牢捕捉住那双同样耀眼的双眸，本就不屑于对方诸多王妃的乌鲁克王此刻更厌烦这阴冷之处，干脆托住拉美西斯二世的双臀，一把将人抱离这墓棺，预备带人一同前往那至高贤王现在所身处的乌鲁克。

“不过这真是令人大开眼界的醋意啊，黄金的？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，有趣的发言，太阳的。那么本王决定了，在见到那个家伙之后，本王会替你好好重复今日之事以及这一句话的。”

—— END ——


End file.
